


Paging Han & Wilson

by mamalovesherbagels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: blame her for me having yet another WIP going on, this vet au is entirely madison's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalovesherbagels/pseuds/mamalovesherbagels
Summary: Chimney is very happy with his life, even if living with your four pets in an apartment above the vet clinic you share with your best friend isn't considered very conventionally. Hen thinks he could be happier if he shared his apartment with at least one another human, but just because she's married with a kid on the way doesn't mean he has to live that way, too, right? A long term relationship just doesn't seem to be in the cards for him until a gorgeous woman brings in her hurt dog...
Relationships: (eventually), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

He groans as he wakes to three rather wiggly dogs crammed on top of the bed with him whining and looking at him intently, but he supposes he brought that upon himself. He can practically hear Hen’s voice in his ear telling him that okay, two dogs is fine, but not to adopt a third but what was he supposed to do when he saved a stray, now three legged dog after a car crash when the person who brought him wasn’t interested in taking him home?

He didn’t think Captain Sam would make it, really, especially because he’s not a big dog at all and even the biggest dogs don’t tend to fare well versus cars, but he supposes he was “luckily” hit in just the exact way to make it survivable. He had to amputate the poor thing’s wounded leg so he wouldn’t die of an infection, but the spunky, elderly beagle had managed to pull through and Chimney would have been damned if he didn’t make sure this absolute hero of a dog didn’t have a nice home to rest up in.

And of course, as Hen had predicted, he never turned Captain Sam over to a shelter when he _was_ as fully healed as he was ever going to be. Well, the jokes on her because other than early morning walks, he loves having three dogs. Cheeto and Cream Puff had no problem welcoming a new brother into the fold, and three pets, three times the love, right? Well, technically four pets, four times the love given that he also has a house bunny named Kevin.

Yeah, it’s a pretty full house for an apartment, but it’s right above he and Hen’s vet clinic, so it’s incredibly convenient and not like he’s ever _not_ surrounded by animals anyway. 

Hen’s always telling him he needs actual human companions and not just dogs and a rabbit, but he doesn’t really see the appeal in it. He used to, but as the years go by he gets more and more comfortable living single and not sharing his life with a girlfriend or a kid. He’d had girlfriends before but they all got annoyed about him being called to come down for emergency surgeries and checkups in the middle of the night and none of them seemed to understand the deep dedication and love for animals that he has. He’d tried to understand how much his mom loved her rabbits and how some of his best memories with her involved animal rescue events and feeding bunnies, but after a while it just seemed to get old for them.

Which is fine, he doesn’t _need_ a spouse or kid to feel fulfilled, even though Hen is continually nagging him about it now that she’s pregnant with her and Karen’s first kid after a successful round of IVF. He’s happy for her-- over the moon, really-- but that’s the right thing for _her_ life and he’s more or less given up on that being his life someday, too.

(Besides, he’s not going to take too much shit about it from the woman who had her cats in her wedding.)

After managing to feed and walk all his dogs, see to Kevin, and shove some food in his own mouth, he cheerfully makes his way down the stairs into the clinic, coffee in his hand.

“Ugh, get that away from me,” Hen ground, putting her head down on the desk in front of her and accidentally smashing some random letters on the keyboard with her forehead.

“What? Don’t you get one cup a day?” he chuckles, “I’m not trying to make you jealous.”

“Smells gross.”

“Dr. Henrietta Wilson thinks _coffee_ smells gross? Wow,” he shakes his head, smirking as he double checks that none of the vet techs or the receptionists have made their way into work yet, “you really are pregnant.”

“Shut up,” she huffs, “the first trimester sucks. Karen’s carrying the next one.”

“You’re ten weeks, right? Not too far long to go before you should start feeling a bit better.”

“A couple of weeks is a long time, idiot,” she snarls, and Chimney bites down on his lip hard to keep from laughing, knowing that will only serve to further piss her off. He has always been more chipper in the morning than Hen has, but since she got pregnant? Well, he makes Hen look like Wednesday Addams before eleven am.

“How can I help?” he asks, putting a gentle hand down on her shoulder, “can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m not a baby, I’m just growing one.”

“I didn’t say--”

“You know what you can do for me, though? You can chug that coffee within the next two minutes so I don’t have to keep smelling it.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” he replies, unable to keep from bursting out into laughter this time because hey, if he has to deal with an (understandably) cranky Hen these days, he might as well find some joy in it.

“You’re an asshole,” she sighs with a head shake, but he knows it’s all no harm no foul because despite her words, she’s grinning up at him, “but I will say I’m pleasantly surprised you haven’t spilled the beans to anyone yet. You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Hey!”

“Chim.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” he concedes, “I _am_ terrible at keeping secrets but this is some sensitive information so I’m on my best behavior. Price I gotta pay for the fun of being an uncle.”

“You’re going to be a great uncle,” Hen nods, “and you know, you’d also make--”

“I’m not interested in having kids right now, Hen,” he cuts her off, rolling his eyes, “not everyone has to have kids, you know. Some people just don’t want to.”

“I know that,” she says calmly, looking him dead in the eye, “and if you actually didn’t want kids I’d leave you alone about it, but that’s not the case.”

“Oh? Then what is the case then? Because I’ve told you no a million times,” he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and this time it’s Hen’s turn to laugh at him.

“You just think it’s not going to happen for you, that the window of opportunity has passed you by,” she exclaims, “I’ve known you since we were in veterinary school, Chimney, you’ve _always_ wanted to settle down and have--”

“Hey, who’s that outside the door?” he interrupts, frowning at a tearful looking woman with what appears to be a chocolate lab lying down beside her.

“Very funny, Chimney. Way to change the subject.”

“No, no, there’s actually someone at the door. Look,” he points, and now Hen is up out of her chair.

“I’ll let her in. We’re not open yet but it looks like it might be urgent given the look on her face.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

He _hears this woman before he can get a good look at her, though when he does he can’t help but notice that she’s very beautiful even when she’s sobbing._

_“I-It’s my fault. T-Tired,” she weeps, and Hen is turning to him with an amused but sympathetic look on her face, “wasn’t p-paying enough attention. Closed the d-door on his paw and n-now he can hardly walk…”_

_“That sort of thing happens all the time. Believe me, you are not the first and you will not be at least,” he says assuredly, his turn to get up from his chair and go over to kneel down before her dog to try and get a good look at his paw, “what’s this handsome fella’s name?”_

_“Rolo,” she sniffs, and Chimney can’t help but pout both at the sadness of the dog owner’s voice _and_ the adorable and apt name for a chocolate lab._

_“Two of Dr. Han’s dogs are named after food, too, so you’re in good company,” Hen offers with a laugh._

_“Wait, t-two of?” she asks curiously, finally looking directly at him instead of staring down at her dog, “h-how many do you have?”_

_“Three dogs,” he says a bit sheepishly, “and a bunny.”_

_“That… that s-sounds like a dream,” she replies, eyes lighting up a bit just at the thought of living with three dogs and a bunny rabbit and the tears are still streaming down her face but he can’t stop the thought from occurring to him that this woman is adorable._

_“I can tell you more about that dream while I’m fixing up Rolo’s paw,” he nods kindly, “I’m Dr. Han, but you can just call me Howie.”_

_“Thanks, I-I’m Maddie,” she informs him, “I know this is before opening, I-I’m sorry…”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” he shakes his head, “wouldn’t want this guy walking around with a hurt paw, would we?”_

_“Never,” she agrees emphatically, giving him the tiniest bit of a smile._

_“I got this one, Hen,” he says, turning back around at his best friend and partner before his attention turns back to Maddie and Rolo, “come on, right this way. Follow me.”_

_“S’okay, Rolo,” she whines, “going to g-get you all fixed up.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“He should be just fine,” he informs her with a smile, “got his paw all wrapped up and he’ll be good as new in a few days. Though I’m sure some extra kisses and treats would help speed up the healing process, too.”

“He deserves them,” Maddie pouts, patting Rolo on the head, “such a good boy. Didn’t even get mad at me.”

“They usually don’t,” Chimney laughs, “or maybe for a few seconds and then all is forgiven. Pretty sure he knows you’d never hurt him on purpose.”

“I hope so,” Maddie whines, still pouting as she looks down at Rolo curled up beside her with his head in her lap-- it’s cute, Chimney thinks, that once he was done with the initial exam that Maddie insisted on sitting up there on the table with Rolo.

“I’d bet good money that he knows,” he smiles, “now how about we get this good boy all checked out so you can get home to rest?”

“Sounds good,” she agrees easily, smiling right back up at him, “besides, I have a shift in a couple of hours.”

“Shift? What do you do?”

“I’m a nurse, so you’d think I wouldn’t get so worked up about my dog’s hurt paw but… he’s my baby and also not a human. Humans are my speciality.”

He laughs at that, throwing his head back a bit as he motions her out of the exam room and back into the lobby.

“Is he all good?” Hen asks, gesturing towards the dog but there’s a certain look in Hen’s eyes as she stares at him that Chimney doesn’t quite understand. Weird. He’ll ask her about it later-- maybe it’s some pregnancy thing.

“Yep, just needs to take it easy for a few days and maybe get some extra kisses,” he answers, smiling over at Maddie again and Hen snorts, further confusing him with her behavior.

“He can have as many kisses as he wants,” Maddie nods rather seriously, “and lots of treats and belly rubs.”

“Ah, belly rubs. Cheeto loves those,” Chimney smirks.

“Cheeto? You have a dog named Cheeto?” Maddie asks, eyes wide as she stares up at him and Hen makes another noise that he doesn’t quite understand.

“Yeah,” he laughs, cheeks warm as he sheepishly moves a hand to the back of his neck, “she’s kinda… orange. Well, you know, that orange brown fur color that dogs tend to come in. Not bright orange but, you know.”

He feels embarrassed, which is strange because he’s never had any shame about Cheeto’s name but if Maddie thinks it’s weird, she doesn’t show it.

“What kind of doggie is she?”

Doggie. He most definitely should not be thinking that this woman’s choice of wording is adorable but there he is.

“She’s a borzoi, so lots of energy. She’s my jogging partner and she’s great.”

“Oh my gosh, those are those really long dogs with the super long noses, right?”

“That’d be correct,” he nods with a chuckle, “she’s one big love noodle.”

“Do you have any pictures?” Maddie asks, looking up at him with those big eyes again and he can’t help but stare at him until Hen makes another noise between a choke and a gasp and he snaps his head over to look at her.

“Hen, you feeling okay?” he asks, frowning as he looks her over before taking a few steps forward so he can whisper to her, “what’s wrong? Do you need--”

“It’s not that,” she shakes her head, smirking at him and he’s even more confused.

“Really, it’s fine if you’re not feeling good, you can go upstairs and have the bed for a bit if you’d like. You look a little--”

“I’m fine, Chimney,” she scoffs, “go check Rolo and Maddie out.”

“Okay, but…” he trails off, quickly bringing the back of his hand to her forehead making Hen scoff at him again before he gently brushes his thumb over her stomach, “if you and baby need a break, I’ll cover for you.”

He walks back over to Maddie again, confused when she seems to be staring at the ring on Hen’s finger with a disappointed pout but he shakes it off because maybe he’s the one not feeling right, considering he keeps being confused by everyone’s behavior. Maybe he chugged his coffee at Hen’s insistence a little too quickly and now the caffeine buzz is making him paranoid.

“Thank you so much,” Maddie sighs, handing the receptionist her credit card, “I know I came in before you were open and you didn’t even have to see me and Rolo right away-- it was very kind of you, so thank you.”

“Of course,” he shrugs, “never could let a doggie down when he needed me.”

“Say thank you, Rolo,” Maddie instructs, scratching under the dog’s chin before looking up at Chimney one final time, “you can’t hear him, but he says thank you.”

And then she takes her credit card back from the front desk and her and Rolo are gone a few moments later.

He bites his lip, again confused but this time by himself because he meets lots of cute animals and their nice owners who leave within the hours and he usually doesn’t feel this bummed about it. Sure Rolo was a sweet dog and beautiful, but it’s only a matter of time before he gets to see another adorable creature, right?

He doesn’t get much more time to think about it because then Hen’s hand is wrapped around his arm and she’s pulling him into the break room.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Hen asks, raising an eyebrow up at him and God, he has no idea what’s going on this morning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re oblivious.”

“No, you’re just acting weird.”

“I’m not acting weird, you’re acting stupid,” she snorts with an eye roll, “Chimney, I was listening in that entire appointment. She was flirting with you and you were flirting back, and you didn’t even get her number? Man, you’re slacking because that woman was totally into you. No wonder you haven’t had a girlfriend in forever.”

“Okay first of all, rude,” he huffs, rolling his eyes right back at her, “and second of all, no one was flirting. I’m a professional, Hen, and she’s the mother of a patient.”

“The patient is a dog!” Hen whisper shouts in disbelief, throwing her hands up.

“I just meant,” he starts, enunciating every syllable, “that we were just being friendly while I checked over her dog. It’s not flirting to be nice to people, Hen.”

“You don’t even know what flirting is; that’s how long you’ve been without a girlfriend.”

“No one was flirting,” he repeats, huffing a bit, “and besides, why do you even care so much? I don’t need a girlfriend to be happy, Hen. My life is complete and happy already.”

“I never said you needed a girlfriend to be happy, you know I don’t think like that. I just think you could be happier if you put yourself out there a bit more. Your whole life can’t be about animals, Chim.”

“Says the lady who had her cats in her wedding!”

“A wedding in which I married another human, at least.”

“Look, I don’t need a wife or a kid or anything, I’m plenty happy already. I have lots of animals, yes, but I have human friends, too. Including you, my best friend, even though you’re being rude right now.”

“Fine. Whatever. But you were so flirting with her.”

“I was not!”

“Tell it to your four dogs and one bunny, because I’m not believing that.”


	3. Chapter 3

He groans as he lazily makes his way down the stairs, almost tripping when he rubs his tired eyes but thankfully catching himself on the railing. He doesn’t need an injury on top of what’s likely to be a very long day.

“Uh, what happened to you this morning?” Hen asks, eyeing him up and down with a mix of amusement and concern.

“Nothing, just tired.”

“You’re usually the chipper one between the two of us in the morning.”

“Well, not today,” he replies, and it comes out snappier than intended because he’s exhausted and upset and normally he loves his job but today he wants nothing more than to just spend the day hiding in bed.

“Are you alright?” Hen asks, this time with gentleness as she scoots her chair over close to his.

“Yeah,” is all he says in response, completely unconvincing as he lays his head down on the desk.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hen prompts, a hand now on his shoulder, “talk to me, Chimney, I’m your best friend.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“I’m not stupid,” she says with a bit of a huff, sneaking her hand underneath his chin so she can tilt his head up to look at her, “you don’t look so good. Are you sick?”

He shakes his head no but Hen of course brings the back of her hand to his forehead, sighing when she realizes he’s right and that there’s no extra heat radiating from off him.

“No fever, that’s good, but something’s clearly bothering you and you’re going to tell me what.”

“Just… tired,” is all he gives her, and Hen sighs again but doesn’t lose her patience..

“Did you not sleep well?” is her next question, chiding him when he tries to turn his head away from her.

“...Hardly at all,” he admits, looking straight up at her so she can frown at the size and color of the bags under his eyes, volunteering more information because there’s no use in trying to hide information from her ever, “had a nightmare. Couldn’t go back to sleep.”

He’s aware of how juvenile he sounds, and if he didn’t know Hen any better he’d expect her to roll her eyes and tell him to get some real problems. But she doesn’t of course; her frown deepens and she rubs his back a few times.

“Do you want to tell me what it was about?” Hen asks, but he can tell she already knows the answer because all of his nightmares are _always_ about the same thing. He gets them far less often than he used to but they’re still there, it’s still always haunting him in the back of his mind.

“You know what it was about, Hen,” he sighs sadly, “it was about the worst week of my life.”

It’s not a hyperbolic statement, not in the slightest. Hen nods sympathetically, bringing her fingers to lightly brush against the scar on his forehead.

“Maybe you should take today off, honey,” she suggests kindly, “I can call--”

“No,” he shakes his emphatically, “I’m fine, I can handle it. It’s been years, Hen.”

“And that doesn’t mean that you still can’t need a break from time to time,” she says carefully, “listen, I love you, but you look like hell, Chim. You’re a great vet but I’m not so sure you’ll be able to be one today, honestly. Please go back upstairs and try to go back to sleep.”

“No.”

“...Fine,” Hen sighs, and he knows it’s not because she’s changed her mind about what she thinks he should do but because she knows he’s almost as stubborn as she is and that nothing she says will change his mind, “but if you need an extra break today, I’ll cover.”

He makes a small noise of agreement, before putting his head back down on the table and trying to catch his breath. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream…

But it was in real time at one point, and everything he saw while he slept happened in real life, too.

His brother, a firefighter, had fallen through a roof into a building on fire on the job and he sat helplessly in a hospital waiting room, knowing what he would ultimately be told but still naively hoping for a different outcome anyway. But then the doctor had come to see him, told him she was sorry but Kevin suffered too many burns and too much smoke inhalation to live…

He practically ran out of the building, devastated but more than anything feeling _angry_ , just so so selfishly angry because he had lost another family member too soon and he absolutely should not have been driving in that state, but God he just hated hospitals so much and he had to get out of there.

And then there was a metal rod through his head after a car crash and he may be a vet instead of a human doctor but he knew he was dying and he had a paramedic call Hen as they put him on a gurney so he could say goodbye, and then at some point he had passed out in the back of the ambulance. He’d thought he’d never wake up.

But he did. And he’s grateful for that now but he didn’t always feel that way because he then had to live in a world without Kevin and without his mother, and sometimes the weight and the memory of it all-- remembering all over again what happened to Kevin once he woke up from a few days long coma-- threatens to drag him under.

And today was one of those days when it does.

He realizes they’re low on intake forms, considering his head is down on the pile of them and it feels too thin, so he figures he should make himself busy to try and distract himself from his thoughts and at the same time do their receptionist a favor so she doesn’t have to do it when she gets in.

He gets up slowly, ignoring the way he can feel Hen’s worried eyes on him as he does, and walks over into the back room. He puts the paper down in the copier, but gets distracted when another memory of his car accident creeps back in and he unthinkingly slams the top of the machine down when his hand is still beneath it.

He hears a crack, and that’s gotta be at least one broken knuckle. Maybe Hen was right about him just needing to drag himself back to bed instead of trying to work today.

“...Hey, Hen?” he calls nervously, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

“What did you do?” Hen demands, knowing that uneasy tone of voice all too well.

“Think I broke my hand. Maybe you _should_ call in someone for help today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry no Maddie in this one, just gotta set up some exposition for Chim and also... gotta have a reason for him to run into her again. She's a nurse, remember? ;)


End file.
